Warriors Fan Guide
by Gold Dew
Summary: A warriors guide, over every little thing I don't think the Erins gave us, this is made for the newer, more juvenile warriors readers, I do not own anything, if I did, Tigerstar would be plain dirt brown, Ashfur not a creepy freak who went berserk cause his mate dumped him etc. I do hope you enjoy this fan guide! Sorry summary sucks.


The Warriors Fan Guide  
General Fighting Techniques

Back Kick- Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully, then lash out with your back legs, taking all weight on your front paws.

Belly Rake- A fight-stopper. Slice with unsheathed claws against the soft flesh of the opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back into control.

Front Paw Blow- Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed.

Front Paw Strike- Frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the face or body of your opponent.

Killing Bite- A death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonorable. Used only as a last resort.

Leap And Hold- Ideal for a small cat facing a larger opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyond the range of the opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. Watch for the drop-and-roll counter move, and try to jump free before you get squashed.

Partner Fighting- Warriors who have trained and fought together will often fall instinctively into a defensive position, each protecting the other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers.

Play Dead- Effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in attacking position.

Scruff Shake- Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponent's neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, who are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them.

Teeth Grip- Target your opponent's extremities- the legs, tail, scruff or ears- and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight.

Upright Lock- Final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. Rear up on back legs and bring weight down on opponent. If opponent does the same, wrestle and flip him under you. This makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, so it takes great strength and speed.

Back Leg Rake- An effective follow up to the Sky-Drop/Ambush Drop on Shoulder Drop. Pin yourself on your opponent's shoulders and take their back with your powerful back legs with claws unsheathed.

Badger Defense- Leap over opponent, turn on your back legs and bite opponent's leg. Used only when fighting badgers.

Defense Roll- A quick defensive move. When your opponent is below you and attempts to strike, duck your head, roll over onto your back, and quickly recover onto your paws.

Dodge- A simple but effective way to avoid your opponent's strikes and catch them off guard. Watch your opponent carefully and as they prepare to strike, leap out of the way, hopefully leaving your opponent to hit open air, the ground or if done effectively bracken or a tree.

Drop And Kick- An effective counter to the upright lock. When the opponent positions themselves to perform the upright lock, quickly position yourself under their raised paws and exposed belly and kick with back legs. Move fast and recover quickly, as this move can be risky.

Drop-And-Roll- An effective counter move to the leap-and-hold or in other similar situations. Roll to squash the opponent and free yourself from their grip. Be ready for a quick recovery as this will leave you vulnerable.

Half Turn Belly-Rake- Turn onto your side, slip under the opponent's belly, rake it with your claws, then swiftly turn back onto all fours out from under your opponent.

Rear Up To Slash- An effective counter move to a leaping attack from an opponent. When your opponent leaps and attacks from the air, rear up of back legs and slash the incoming opponent with front paws, claws unsheathed.

Reverse Reared Strike- An advanced move utilizing the front paw strike, upright lock, back kick with a powerful jump. Kick upwards with the back legs, spin round of forepaws and leap backwards, rear up and rake opponent with front paws.

Shoulder Drop- A simpler version of a Sky-Drop/Ambush Drop(A Sky-Drop can be used for the same effect). Leap and Jump squarely on your opponent's shoulders and lock them against the ground.

Sky-Drop/Ambush Drop (Originally a SkyClan technique, but was later adapted by ThunderClan) Climb a tree or another high vantage point and jump on a hopefully unexpected opponent with claws unsheathed.

Unbalance- A simple but effective technique to catch your opponent off guard. Strike your opponent with a strong paw blow to their legs or shoulders, pushing them off balance and hopefully knocking them over, leaving them vulnerable. It is important to keep your eyes level with your opponent, and not give your plan away by looking directly where you plan to strike.

Tuck In Tail- A simple but very useful tactic. Whenever possible keep your tail tuck in, to prevent your opponent from attacking it. This tactic is hard as it is difficult to keep your balance without the full use of your tail.

Bushing Out Fur- A very simple but potentially very effective tactic. Bush out your fur to make yourself appear bigger than you are to intimidate your opponent.

Arching Back- A very simple but effective tactic. Arch your back to show signs of your anger, to intimidate your opponent.

Tail Signals

Tail Held Erect- Stop  
Tail Rippling- Move Forward Slowly  
Tail Held Erect and Sweeping Slowly from Side to Side- Retreat Silently  
Tail Pointing Low, Parallel to the Ground and Sweeping- Spread Out  
Tail Flattened- Get Down  
Tail Bobbing- Enemy Sighted  
Tail Hooked- Danger  
Tail Pointed Sharply- Go That Way  
Tail Held Erect and Waving from Side to Side- Stay Behind Me  
Tail Kinked over Back- Follow Me  
Tail Flicking over Back- Leave, But Be Careful  
Tail Tip Facing Other Way- Attack

Illnesses

Chest Infections

Kitten-cough- A chest infection that effects Kits. It was said that the forest once had a herb that cured it, but the Twolegs filled the area with hard earth and strange flower and the herb died off.  
Whitecough- A mild chest infection commonly caught in leafbare, if untreated it can become greencough.  
Greencough- A bad chest infection often caught in leafbare.  
Blackcough- Blackcough was assumed to be a very bad or fatal chest infection above that of greencough, however no cat had been known to have suffered from it. It was later confirmed by Victoria Holmes that the use of the term blackcough was a editorial mistake, blackcough is actually greencough. The name blackcough was originally the name for greencough, but it was changed to greencough before Into the Wild was published as it was a more accurate description of the illness.

Poisonous Herbs

Dangerous Herbs- Deathberries, Foxglove Seeds, Hemlock, Holly Berries and Nightshade can make a cat very ill, or even be fatal. for more information on these, see the herbs page.

Crowfood- Rotten food, often eaten by cats when they are desperate, but can cause the cat to become very ill and even be fatal.

Twoleg Stuff- This can be a anything left by Twolegs. Usually at carrionplace or similar places Twolegs often leave poisonous things, eating food or drinking water in places with Twoleg stuff can make a cat very ill and even be fatal.

Smoke- If there is a fire in the forest, there will be a lot of smoke, breathing in too much smoke, will make a cat very ill or be fatal.

Bites- If a cat is bitten by a venomous animal such as a snake, it is usually fatal. Diseased animals such as rats can also give bites that will make a cat ill or even be fatal.

Injuries

Wounds- Wounds are common in fights or from other accidents. This can be from many things such as from bites, scratches or ripped claws.

Sprains- When a cat overworks a muscle it can get sprained, this causes discomfort but will heal after a long rest.

Dislocated Joints- Cats can often dislocate their joints in fights or accidents, however unlike broken bones they can be relocated by a Medicine Cat.

Broken Bones- Cats often get hurt in fights or other accidents, which can result in broken legs or other broken bones.

Other Ailments

Blindness- Cats can often be born blind, or later be made blind from an accident that damages their eyes.

Joint Ache- Cats can often suffer joint aches if they have been in an accident, or more commonly Elders begin to suffer from it.

Cracked Pads- Cat's paw pads may crack while walking on hard surfaces or just from dry weather, more commonly Elders suffer from this. However this can differ, as some cats such as those from SkyClan have soft pads that do not crack as easily.

Herbs

Alder Bark- The bark is used to treat cats who get toothaches.

Beech Leaves- ThunderClan Medicine Cats use beech leaves to carry their herbs around.

Bindweed- This herb is used with sticks to help bind broken legs.

Blackberry Leaves- These leaves are chewed into a pulp and applied to treat bee stings.

Blazing Star- This mysterious flower is used to cure an unknown illness cats suffered from in the book 'The Blazing Star'.

Bright-eye- This herb can be used with lovage in a poultice to help cure a cough, however its specific use is unknown.

Borage Leaves- These leaves are given to nursing queens to help them produce milk for their kits. It can also help lower and cure fevers.

Burdock Root- These roots are chewed into a poultice to treat scratches and bites. It is effective at preventing infection, and is used for rat bites which have a high chance of infection.

Burnet- Burnet leaves are given to cats who aren't feeling very well or generally weak, they are often given for Queens or Elders, it helps them feel better and stronger. It is also used as part of the Travelling Herbs.

Catchweed- The burrs are applied on top of poultices to stop them from being rubbed off.

Catmint- This is rarely found in the wild, but often grown by Twolegs. It is fed to cats to cure whitecough or greencough.

Celandine- This herb is used to sooth damaged eyes.

Chamomile- This herb is not used to treat physical injury's, but it is known to strengthen the heart and soothe the mind. It is also used as part of the Traveling Herbs.

Chervil- The juice of this herbs leaves can be used to treat infected wounds. Chewing its roots can help with bellyache or help a Queen give birth.

Chickweed- This can be used to treat Whitecough or Greencough, however Catmint is more effective.

Cobwebs- These are wrapped around bleeding wounds to absorb and stop the bleeding. However sometimes Horsetail or Marigold is used for minor bleeding wounds instead. It is also used to bind damaged bones, or around poultices of other herbs to hold them in place.

Coltsfoot- This is chewed into a pulp and fed to cats with trouble of breathing or with a cough. It can also be used to treat cracked or sore pads.

Comfrey- This is chewed into a poultice and can be used to repair broken bones or to soothe wounds. It can also be used with nettle to wrap a sprain. Comfrey leaves can also be used on scratched ears by chewing up the leaves and applying the juice to the wound.

Daisy Leaf- This is chewed into a poultice and fastened on with Cobwebs to help ease aching joints. The leaves can also be used to help ease sprains. They leaves can be chewed up and eaten to help ease the pain. It is also used as part of the Travelling Herbs.

Dandelions- The roots of these can be used like Poppy Seeds, however Poppy Seed is more commonly used. They can help a cat sleep and help sooth shock or distress. Dandelion can also be used to bring down fevers and help a cat sleep.

Dock- These leaves are chewed up and applied to sooth scratches, and help stop bleeding. They can also be rubbed on the pads of a cat's paws to sooth them if they are hurting from walking for long periods or on hard surfaces. The leaves can also be used to help sooth bee stings.

Dried Oak Leaf- These are left for a while to dry out and can be applied to stop infections.

Elder Leaves- These are chewed up and applied as a poultice to help ease sprains. They can also be chewed up and eaten to help ease the pain.

Fennel- The stalks of these are broken and the inner juice is squeezed out and drank to ease pain in the hips, such as during a kitting.

Fern Fronds- These can be used to cover herbs in the Medicine Cat den to help keep them fresh.  
Feverfew- The leaves can be eaten to reduce body temperature mainly for cats with fever or chills. It can also help heal aches and headaches.

Funnel- The stalks of this herb are broken and the inner juices are squeezed out and given to older Queens to ease the pain from stiffness in their hips.

Goldenrod- This is chewed into a poultice and used to heal wounds. A poultice of Horsetail, Goldenrod and Marigold held in place with Cobweb may be used on bad wounds.

Heather Blossom- This can be used to help ease aching joints. It is applied with as half a pawful dipped in water.

Heather Flower- This is added to herbal mixtures to make them easier to swallow.

Honey- This liquid is used to help sooth infections, sore throats, or cats who have breathed smoke. It can also help cats swallow other medicines.

Horsetail- This is chewed into a poultice and used on minor wounds to stop bleeding and prevent wounds getting infected. It can be used on rat bites, but Burdock Root and Wild Garlic is more effective. A poultice of Horsetail, Goldenrod and Marigold held in place with Cobweb may be used on bad wounds.

Ivy Leaf- ShadowClan cats use this leaf to store other herbs.

Juniper Berries- These berries are used to soothe bellyaches and generally strengthen their stomach, give cats strength, and help cats with trouble breathing. It can also be used to help cats calm down from shock or distress.

Juniper Sap- This sap can be used to help loosen ticks. (This was used by Barkface in WindClan, Mouse bile is commonly used for this in ThunderClan, but WindClan mainly hunt rabbits)

Lamb's Ear- This herb is used to give a cat strength.

Lavender- This herb is used to cure fevers and chills.

Lovage- This herb can be used with bright-eye in a poultice to help cure a cough, however its specific use is unknown.

Mallow- The leaves can be used to help soothe bellyache and pains. It can also be used to help ease coughs as a substitute for tansy.

Marigold- The petals or leaves can be rubbed on minor wounds, or chewed into a poultice and applied to to stop bleeding and prevent wounds from becoming infected. It can also be done by squeezing the juices onto the wound. It can be used on rat bites, but Burdock Root and Wild Garlic is more effective. A poultice of Horsetail, Goldenrod and Marigold held in place with Cobweb may be used on bad wounds.

Mint- This is rubbed onto the pelt of a dead cat to help cover the sent of death to prepare for vigil and later the burial.

Mouse Bile- This is not a wild herb but a bile extracted from a mouse. It is used to kill ticks found in cats pelts.

Mouse Blood- This is sometimes used on herbs to sweeten them and make them taste better.

Moss- This is used to soak up water to give to ill cats or queens who can't access water themselves. It is also used for nest lining, or to wrap wounds as an alternative to Cobweb.

Nectar- This is sometimes used on herbs to sweeten them and make them taste better.

Nettle Seed- These seeds are used to help a cat who has swallowed poison such as crowfood, Twoleg waste, or other toxic objects, however Yarrow is more commonly used for this.

Parsley- This is used to stop a Queen producing milk, this may be used if their Kits have died, they are producing too much milk or their Kits just no longer need milk. One leaf is taken each day until the milk stops coming.

Pine Sap- This is rubbed onto the pelt of a dead cat to help cover the sent of death to prepare for vigil and later the burial.

Poppy Seeds- These seeds are used to help put a cat to sleep, or soothe shock and distress. They are not recommended for nursing Queens in case it effects their milk and Kits.

Ragwort Leaves- These leaves are crushed and mixed into a poultice with Juniper Berries, it is used to help aching joints. It can also be used to give a cat strength and help with shock. This is more commonly used by the Tribe Of Rushing Water.

Ragweed- This herb is used to give a cat strength.

Raspberry Leaves- This herb is used in kittings. It could be a painkiller, or to help stop bleeding during the kitting.

Rosemary- This is rubbed onto the pelt of a dead cat to help cover the sent of death to prepare for vigil and later the burial.

Rush- This herb is used to bind broken bones.

Sheep Sorrel- This can be used to help ease fevers.

Snakeroot- This herb is used to heal cats effected by poison, mainly snake bites.

Sorrel- The leaves are also used to give cats a appetite when they refuse to eat. It is also used as part of the Travelling Herbs.

Sticks- Although they are not technically a herb, they can be used to help bind broken legs and other wounds with bindweed, rush or cobweb. They are also given to cats to bite down on to help with extreme pain such as giving birth or fixing a dislocated leg.

Stinging Nettle- The leaves are used to bring down the swelling on a wound. The seeds can be given to a cat who has been poisoned by crowfood, Twoleg waste, or other toxic objects. It can also be used with comfrey to wrap on a sprain.

Sweet Sedge- This herb is used to help cure infections by swallowing the sap. It mainly grows in RiverClan but grows in leaf-bare, so can be useful when there is a lack of other herbs.

Tansy Leaf- This herb is used to cure coughs, but because it is a strong herb must only be taken in small doses. It also has a strong fragrance which can be used to hide a cat's scent. It can also be used to help wretched legs.

Thyme- This herb is given to cats to calm them from nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock or distress. It can also help ease muscle pain.

Tormentil- The root of this is chewed and applied to a wound to help heal it and extract any poison. This is not a common Clan used herb, however it is used commonly by The Tribe Of Rushing Water.

Travelling Herbs- Travelling Herbs are made up of Sorrel, Daisy, Chamomile and Burnet. Chamomile can strengthen a cats heart, and calm them, while daisy helps with aching joints. The other herbs exact uses are unknown.

Watermint- This herb is chewed into a pulp and fed to cats to sooth bellyache. It is also used to This is rub onto the pelt of a dead cat to help cover the sent of death and prepare for the vigil and later the burial.

Wild Garlic- This herb has a very strong smell which is useful for disguising a cat's scent. It can also be used as a substitute for Burdock Root for rat bites.

Willow- This bark is used to sooth general pains. The leaves can be chewed into a pulp and fed to cats who are sick to help ease their stomach.

Wintergreen- Mentioned by StoneTeller when healing a wound. Exact use unknown, but perhaps to help heal wounds or prevent infection.

Yarrow- The leaves can be made into a poultice, and applied to wounds to extract poison. It can also be used to make a cat vomit, this can be used to save cats who have eaten Deathberries. Ointment of Yarrow can also be applied to help with cracked pads.

Insults

Mouse-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Mouse-dung- A somewhat harsh insult - to compare someone to mouse faeces. Also used when something unfortunate happens, similar to the English term 'Darn it'

Mouse-heart- A somewhat harsh insult - to call someone a coward.

Fox-dung- A harsh insult - to compare someone to fox faeces. Also used when someone disagrees with something, like the English term 'That's a load of rubbish'.

Fox-heart- A harsh insult - to call someone cruel, cold hearted or evil.

Foxbreath/Fox-breath- A harsh insult - to compare someone to a fox's breath, to say they smell bad.  
Bat-blind A somewhat harsh insult - to say someone is naive, narrow minded or foolish.  
Flea-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Birdbrain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Pigeon-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Hare-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid or crazy.

Haredung- A somewhat harsh insult - to compare someone to hare faeces. Also used when something unfortunate happens, similar to the English term 'Darn it'

Bee-brain- A friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Beetle-brain- A friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Feather-brain- A friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Dandelion-brain- A friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Fish-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Frog-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Frog-guts- A harsh insult - to compare someone to a frog's guts.

Frog-dung/dirt- A harsh insult - to compare someone to frog feces.

Frog-face- A somewhat harsh insult - to call someone ugly.

Minnow-heart- A harsh insult - to call someone a coward.

Minnow-brain- A somewhat friendly insult - to call someone stupid.

Snake-heart- A harsh insult - to call someone cruel, cold hearted or evil.

Snake-tongue- A harsh insult - to call someone a liar.

Rabbit-heart/Rabbit Heart- A somehwat harsh insult - to call someone a coward.

Rabbit-brain- A somehwat harsh insult - to call someone a stupid.

Buzzard-face- A somewhat harsh insult - to call ugly.

Bug-breath- A friendly insult - to say someone has bad breath or eats bugs.

Mange-pelt/Mange-ridden/Mange-breath/Mange-face- A harsh insult - to call someone unpleasant, scruffy or dirty. Mange is a disease caused by mites which causes severe itching and hair/fur loss.

Stone-headed- A somewhat friendly insult - to say someone is stubborn or foolish.

Fluff-brain- A somewhat harsh insult - to say someone is empty headed for not understanding something.

Fuzz-brain- A somewhat harsh insult - to say someone is empty headed for not understanding something.

Greedy-belly- A friendly insult - to say someone is greedy.

Slow Slug- A friendly insult - to say someone is slow.

Sleepy Slug- A friendly insult - to say someone is tired or slow.

Furball- A friendly insult - generically used with other insulting words such as: stupid furball, bossy furball or lazy furball.

Stupid Puffball- A friendly insult - another friendly insult similar to 'furball'.

Crowfood/Crowfood-eater- A harsh insult - to compare someone to rotting food/prey, or to say they eat rotting food. It is often used in threats such as 'I will turn you into Crowfood!'.

Crow-fur- A somewhat harsh insult - to compare someone to crow fur (which is odd as they have feathers, not fur).

Dungeater- A harsh insult - to say someone eats dung (not literally of course).

Dungface- A fairly harsh insult - to compare someones face to dung.

Dungheart- A fairly harsh insult - to compare someones heart to dung, to say they have a rotten heart.

Dormouse- A friendly insult - to call lazy, or to say they sleep a lot.

Scaredy-mouse- A friendly insult - to say someone is afraid of something.

Scaredy-sparrow- A friendly insult - to say someone is afraid of something.

Mousefodder- A somewhat harsh insult - to call someone worthless (such as a Kittypet).

Flea-pelt/Fleabag/Flea-ridden- A harsh insult - to say someone has a lot of fleas.

Mouse-eater/Mouse-muncher/Squirrel-chaser- A harsh insult - to insult ThunderClan cats because they mainly eat mice and squirrels.

Fishface/Fish-breath/Fishfur/Fish-eater- A harsh insult - to insult RiverClan cats because they mainly eat fish.

Rabbit-chaser/Rabbit-eater- A harsh insult - to insult WindClan cats because they mainly eat rabbits.

Kittypet- A somewhat friendly insult - to question someone's warrior skills, usually used in terms such as 'You fight like a Kittypet!'.

Badger Droppings- A harsh insult - can be used to compare someone to badger droppings. It is more commonly used to state that something isn't true, similar to the English term 'That's a load of rubbish'.

Cheeky fox- A friendly insult - to call someone cheeky.

Badger-stinky- A Kit insult - a silly insult that may be used by Kits, to compare someone to a badger.

Prey-stealer- A harsh insult - to accuse someone of stealing the prey of another cat or Clan.

Herb-muddler- A somewhat friendly insult - for Medicine Cats because they work with herbs.

The Warrior Code

1\. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan.

2\. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

3\. Elders, Queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

4\. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

5\. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

6\. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

7\. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

8\. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.

9\. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

10\. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

11\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

12\. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

13\. The word of the Clan leader is law.

14\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.

15\. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

And as of Bramblestar's Storm:

16\. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.

Terms and Phrases

Cat Terms

She-Cat- A female cat.

Tom/Tomcat- A male cat.

Queen- A she-cat who expecting or raising Kits.

Mother-cat- A she-cat who stays in the nursery to help the Queens.

Kittypet- A cat who lives with and is cared for by humans.

Loner- A cat who lives alone and does not control or defend territory.

Rogue- A cat who will usually live alone and can be hostile. They often travel and show little respect for other cat's boundaries.

Human Terms

Twoleg/Housefolk/Nofur/Upwalker- A human.

Twoleg Kit- A human child.

Twoleg Nest- A human house.

Twolegplace- A group of human houses close together, such as a town or city.

Thunderpath- A road or another human surface where cars travel.

Monster- A automotive vehicle operated by humans, such as cars, trucks and trackers.

Tree-eater- A bulldozer, this is also a type of Twoleg Monster.

Cutter- A human veterinarian, named after the 'cutter' which they use to neuter cats.

Halfbridge- A boat dock, where humans enter the lake on their boats.

Horseplace- A horse stable, or ranch where horses are kept by humans.

Soft Boulder- A human cushion or pillow.

Silver Boulder- A human trash can.

Silverthorn- Barbed wire.

Twoleg Stuff- This can be a anything left by Twolegs, but usually refers to things left by Twolegs that are poisonous to cats, such as chemicals being dumped in a river. Eating food or drinking water in places with Twoleg stuff can make a cat very ill and even be fatal.

Prey Terms

Fresh-kill- A recently killed piece of prey.

Blood-beat- The heartbeat of prey.

Crowfood/Crow-food- A dead piece of prey or another dead animal that has started to rot. This term is often used as an insult.

Buzzardfood- A dead piece of prey or another dead animal that has started to rot. This term is often used as an insult (This term was used by the Clans before they moved to the forest territory, they then used crowfood instead).

Chickfeed- A dead piece of prey mainly associated with eagles when they feed it to their chicks (This term was used by the Clans before they moved to the forest territory, where eagles were more common.

Time Terms

Newleaf- Spring

Greenleaf- Summer

Leaf-fall- Autumn

Leaf-bare- Winter

Moon- The time elapsed when the moon completes its cycle, this is the time between one full moon and the next. This is roughly one Month.

Half-Moon- The time when the moon is half full. It is also used to measure time, by the elapsed time when the moon goes through half of its cycle. This is roughly half a Month or two weeks.

Quarter-Moon- The time when the moon is a quarter full. It is also used to measure time, by the elapsed time when the moon goes through a quarter of its cycle. This is roughly a quarter of a Month or one week.

Full Moon- The time when the moon is full.

Claw Moon- The time when the moon is only the size of a claw mark in the sky.

Season- The length of one full season (Newleaf/Greenleaf/Leaf-fall/Leaf-bare). This is roughly a quarter of a year, about the same as a Quarter-Moon.

Sunrise- The time between one sunrise and another, this is a normal day.

Sunhigh- The time of day when the sun is at its highest, usually about noon.

Sunup The time of day when the sun is up.

Sundown The time of day when the sun is down.

Moonhigh The time of night when the moon is at its highest, usually about midnight.

Heartbeat The length of one heartbeat or faster, roughly a split second.

As long as it takes to eat a mouse- The length of time it takes to eat a mouse, usually several minutes.

Length Terms

Mouse-whisker- The length of an average mouse whisker, roughly around a few millimeters or centimeters. Generally used in terms to say something was very close.

Whisker-length- The length of an average cat whisker, roughly a few centimeters. Generally used in terms to say something was very close.

Mouse-tail- The length of an average mouse tail, roughly once inch or five centimeters.

Mouse-length- The length of an average mouse, roughly two or three inches or up to fifteen centimeters.

Mouse-span- Similar to a Mouse-length, the size of an average mouse, roughly two or three inches or up to fifteen centimeters.

Frog-length- The length of an average frog, roughly five inches or ten centimeters.

Tail-length- The length of an average cat's tail, roughly one foot or thirty  
centimeters.

Tree-length- The length of an average tree, roughly forty to fifty feet or around  
fifteen meters.

Kittenstep- The length of an average kit's step, roughly one inch or five centimeters.

Kit-hop- The length of an average kit's hop, roughly one and a half inches or up to ten centimeters.

Rabbit-hop- The length of an average rabbit's hop, roughly one and a half feet or forty five centimeters.

Pawprint- The length of an average cat's pawprint, roughly three and a half inches or up to twenty centimeters.

Pawstep- The length of an average cat's step, roughly six inches or up to thirty centimeters.

Living Terms

Camp- The place where each Clan lives permanantly.

Den- The place where a cat sleeps within their camp. The equivalent of a bedroom.

Nest- A soft place lined with moss or other things such as feathers to make it soft to sleep on. The equivalent to a bed.

Leader's Den- The place where the Clan Leader sleeps.

Medicine Cat's Den- The place where the Medicine Cat and their Apprentice sleep. It is also usually where injured / sick cats are treated.

Warrior's Den- The place where all the Clan Warriors sleep.

Apprentice's Den- The place where all the Clan Apprentices sleep.

Elders' Den- The place where all the Clan Elders sleep.

Nursery- The place where Queens and Kits stay and sleep.

Dirtplace- The place cats go to make dirt. The equivalent of a bathroom.

Fresh-kill pile- The place where Warriors and other cats place the Fresh-kill they catch.

Patrol Terms

Hunting Patrol- A group of cats who hunt Fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan.

Border Patrol- A group of cats who check the borders of the Clan territory, watching out for intruders or other trouble.

Water Patrol- A group of cats who collect water from the nearest water source. This is usually only needed in droughts where the nearby water sources go dry.

Battle/Fighting Patrol- A group of cats who are sent into a battle with other cats or another enemy such as badgers.

Other Terms

Gathering- The gathering of the four main Clans during a truce at every full moon. This gathering takes place at Fourtrees in the forest and on The Island by the lake.

Make Dirt- The equivalent to using the bathroom.

Moons/Mooning/Moons Over- A term used to say someone admires / loves another cat.

Thistlefluff- A term used to say something is nonsense.

Mouse-easy- A term used to say something is easy.

Fox-toothed- A term used to say something is sharp.

Rabbit-fast- A term used to say someone or something is fast.

Kitting- A term used for a cat giving birth.

Snowmelt- Snow that has melted into a slush.

Snow-drowned- An area that is covered with snow.

Fear-scent- The scent given off when afraid such as from prey being hunted or cats who are afraid of something.

Sharing Tongues- Where cats groom each other's pelts with their tongues. This is often done after a meal and is also a common time for cats to exchange gossip.

Silverpelt- The stars that cover the night sky, these stars represent StarClan. It is assumed to be the Milky Way.

Sun-drown-place- An ocean near the lake territory.

Dug-earth/Dug-pile- Terms used by tunnelers in WindClan for the earth they dig and the pile they build from it.

Branch-skipping- A term used by SkyClan for the way they jump between branches.

Storm-tossed- A term used to say there is trouble.

Phrases

May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep- An ancient farewell spoken in ShadowClan to all lost Clanmates.

Would've made mousemeat out of you!/I'd have shredded you into mousedust!- To threaten to gravely injure someone.

Who made dirt in his fresh kill?!- To say someone is moody or cranky.

You fight/hunt like a kittypet!- To say someone is a bad fighter/hunter.

You're dithering like a kittypet!- To say someone is hesitant, that they are soft or cowardly.

That's a load of badger droppings- To say that something is a lie or nonsense. The equivalent to 'That's a load of rubbish'.

Tabbies don't change their stripes- To say someone won't change their nature / the way they are. The equivalent to 'A leopard can't change its spots'.

What in StarClan's name?- To question something. The equivalent to 'What in the world?' or 'What the?'.

Great StarClan!- To say something is very surprising. The equivalent to 'Oh my god!'.

StarClan's kits!- To say something is surprising. The equivalent to 'Oh my gosh!'

StarClan knows- To say you don't know the answer to something. The equivalent to 'God knows' or 'Who knows'.

How in Silverpelt!- To say something is surprising. The equivalent to 'How on earth!'.

Sorry catches no prey/Sorry fills no bellies- To say that saying sorry isn't enough. The equivalent of 'Sorry isn't good enough'.

Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!- To say someone who was previously a Kittypet, will always be soft like a Kittypet.

StarClan-cursed- To say someone is bad.

Worry-worm- To say someone worries too much.

StarClan forsaken- To say something, someplace is bad. The equivalent of 'God forsaken'.

May StarClan light your path!- To wish someone well. The equivalent to 'Let god be with you'.

I don't give a mousetail- To say you don't care about something.

Hedgehogs will fly- To say something is a lie or nonsense. The equivalent of 'When pigs fly!'.

Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whisker-To say something does not matter, or you don't care. The equivalent to 'Who cares?'.

Crazier than a fox in a fit!- To say someone is acting crazy or weird.

Bees in your brain- To say someone is acting stupid, or isn't making sense. The equivalent to 'Your talking gibberish'.

As much use as a dead fox!- To say someone or something is useless.

Sly as a Twoleg's dog- To say someone is untrustworthy or sneaky.

Born with a burr in his/her fur- To say someone is irritable, moody or cranky.

Oh my whiskers- To say something is surprising. The equivalent to 'Oh my gosh'.

Straighter than crow-flightTo say- something is straight.

I hope you enjoy! I might make a part two if I feel it is needed/wanted.

 **This is also posted on my devianart (MoonsongofMoorclan)**

 **I do not own warriors!**


End file.
